


False Monarchy of Demons

by goodloser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: “Ah, my apologies, dear. I did not realise the Professor had such a beautiful sister,” Lorenz Hellman Gloucester crooned as he swept himself into the most flourishing bow he could. Nothing but the sweetest etiquette for a relative of their esteemed Byleth, after all.But then Hilda said, “Lorenz, I’m pretty sure that is the Professor.”In which Byleth is bigender and Lorenz gets an LGBT education.





	False Monarchy of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> mild warning for transphobia (mostly just lorenz briefly calling trans people unusual)
> 
> i will not bend on my nonbinary byleth hc. very mildly claurenz if you squint

“Ah, my apologies, dear. I did not realise the Professor had such a beautiful sister,” Lorenz Hellman Gloucester crooned as he swept himself into the most flourishing bow he could. Nothing but the sweetest etiquette for a relative of their esteemed Byleth, after all.

The fair lady in front of him merely stared at him with the blank expression that appeared to run in the family. Beside him, Hilda tinkled a soft, genuine laugh. The noise was slightly muffled through the hand covering her mouth. For all her vices, at least Hilda had the good grace to giggle with her mouth closed, Lorenz thought.

But then she said, “Lorenz, I’m pretty sure that _is_ the Professor.”

Claude made a show of looking the woman over. To Lorenz’s trained eye, there were the heldback marks of a smirk on his face; especially the sparkle in his eyes. He was just trying to rile Lorenz up. “Yep, it looks like it. Evenin’, Teach.”

Miss Identity Unknown blinked slowly.

“What - have you two gone mad? Professor Byleth is a _man_. This is clearly not a _man_.”

“Haven’t you seen how long his hair was getting?” Hilda tittered. “You like, need to pay more attention.”

“_Excuse_ me for paying attention to the chalkboard and _not_ what the Professor is wearing that day. No - I mean - yet! Professor Byleth doesn’t - he doesn’t have -”

“Doesn’t have what?” Anyone who’d spent more than a few minutes with Claude could immediately tell he was entering full-on-teasing mode. “I’m confused.”

Lorenz’s voice was climbing into a flustered keen. “He does not. He does not have. B. _Breasts_.”

Miss Identity Unknown (?) looked down at her chest, as if to reaffirm that what Lorenz was saying was true, that she didn’t have breasts, or did she? Yeah, she did.

“How do you know?” Claude winked. “You ever looked under there?”

“Absolutely not!”

Hilda stuck a hand into the air and cheered, “Looking cute today, Professor!”

Byleth gave a mute nod. Oh Seiros, it _was_ the Professor. Lorenz sniffed and wiped at his hair, calming some of the looser strands. “Someone must explain this to me. Is it a disguise? Magic?”

“I think Teach here just isn’t a man or a woman. Right?”

She nodded again, expression never changing. “Bigender.”

“Ooh. Professor Byleth is bigender…”

Lorenz ignored Hilda’s ridiculous comment and knitted his eyebrows together in a frown. As if the heir of House Gloucester would have any such familiarity with “bygender” or “nonbinary” or anything other than being a cis man, really. (Not that he’d even learnt that word yet.) “I… I see. Very well. Er, then, what may we call you, Professor?”

“Anything. Or Byleth.”

“Very… well.” Now he felt stupid. He fiddled with his uniform to calm down the feelings of embarrassment sweating at his collar. “Yes, we will see you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Teach.” Hilda said her goodbye as well (an enthusiastic wave), and the trio were on their way again. If Byleth was any surprised or offended by the exchange at all, their patient step didn’t betray it whatsoever.

Though knowing him, he probably wasn’t on any level.

“You’re pretty sheltered, huh, Lorenz?”

Lorenz bristled at that. Would Claude ever cease his nitpicking over Lorenz’s character? “And how so?”

“Um, not being able to tell Byleth is trans, first off?”

(Claude, as perceptive as he was, of _course_ knew on first sight.)

“What is that.”

Hilda gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. As typical of her, and as antithetical to her maidenhood, it was a little too hard for his liking. He muttered an _oof_, as she giggled, “Sheesh, Lorenz! What were your tutors _teaching_ you?”

“Arithmetic, physics, reading, writing, horse-riding -” 

Earnest as ever. Luckily, Claude cut him off before the rambles got too long. “Trans is the opposite of cis. Which means your gender matches what doctors said you are at birth. If it doesn’t match, you’re trans.” It was a surprisingly informative explanation for a guy like him.

“I see. So Professor Byleth’s gender is not what it was at his - her birth?”

He shook his head. “Not like that. You don’t really _change_ your gender, you just _realise_ it. It doesn’t match what the _doctor_ said.”

Lorenz huffed slightly. A confusing distinction, but one nonetheless. At least, he was taking pride in the fact he must not be the _first_ person to make such an honest mistake. As if that urchin from House Gautier could know any better. “I see. Well, an odd thing to be, perhaps, but I thank you for taking the gracious time to explain it to me.”

Claude stopped in his tracks to the dining hall.

It was so sudden, Lorenz almost walked onto him. There was a grin on his face, but it was more plastered than natural. By the Light of Seiros, Lorenz must’ve touched a nerve somehow.

Claude’s voice was equally dark. It sounded innocent enough, but Lorenz had been with him long enough he could hear the proud glittering tone of a stag dipping its horns. “Odd? And why might that be?”

Lorenz, on the other hand, was exasperated. He wasn’t quite in the mood to suffer whatever punishment his noble superior had in store for his missteps. “Pray tell, what kind of question is that, Claude? It is very hardly normal to not simply be the gender your mother declares you.”

Claude folded his arms, standing his ground. The smile had been wiped off his face. (Dear Lady, please, it was the most upset Lorenz had seen him in a while, please give him the _correct_ words to say to smooth this over.) “Seriously. I’m not getting how it’s not normal.”

Hilda was drinking the exchange up with wide eyes; not of shock, but amusement. Would it not distract from Lorenz’s mess, she’d definitely be chanting, _fight fight fight_!

How do you explain what is _not normal_? Ah, yes. “It isn’t common. You hardly find people like that around, do you? I suppose it suits the Professor. She barely breathes the same air we do, with her mind so often in the clouds.”

Claude laughed lowly. For a moment, his eyes glared at the ground, but they settled back into their usual guarded look soon enough. “A bold statement from you. Just how much have you managed to learn about what’s common from sticking your pointy nose into my business?”

Lorenz spluttered, “I beg your pardon?”

Claude jerked his head. His braid wound a mesmerising arc through the air. “Come, Hilda, let’s have dinner with Marianne.”

“‘Kay!”

“C - Claude! You cannot be serious.” Lorenz’s hand was gripping at his chest as if he’d just been stabbed in the heart. (And he might as well have been, oh no, Father would not be too pleased if he truly was just demoted from the von Riegan left-hand-man.)

Infuriatingly childishly, Claude stuck his tongue out at him.

Equally childishly, Lorenz stamped his foot. “No. No! At least _tell_ me what I did wrong. Is that so difficult? How am I to - to improve on my errs if you do not do that!”

“Why don’t you go ask Bizarre-leth?” Claude whisked away with Hilda in tow.

It was frustrating how he treated Hilda as if she were his retainer, and not _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_, obviously a much more suitable candidate for the position anyway, and that wasn’t even _taking into consideration_ how good-for-nothing Hilda _chose_ to be, but -- no, that an upset to be had another day. Lorenz just stared after the pair in disbelief at what had just happened.

No, this simply must not do. No, he _had_ to correct this. It wasn’t that _grave_ a mistake, whatever it was he even did. Lorenz would bitterly accept being cast out for betrayal, or miscalculations, or something - but for a silly little thing Claude wasn’t even willing to discuss? Utterly ridiculous.

Fine, yes, he _would_ seek out the Professor as Claude so crudely put it, and he was going to do it with the person who so often felt like his only ally in this sometimes-unjust academy: Ferdinand von Aegir.

Ach, but of course, it was dinnertime and Ferdinand was surely in the dining hall. Truly, what wretched indiscretion had Lorenz committed for the Lady to be so cruel today? He trudged off to the hall, but only after making sure Claude and Hilda had already stepped inside.

(He took a different entrance. Hopefully they wouldn’t pick him out from the crowd.)

Ferdinand was seated with Hubert and Edelgard, sipping tea and apparently finishing up a roast pork. The gentle smile didn’t disappear from his face when Lorenz approached. He was glad for that; the _other_ students were not so cordial. Ferdinand’s voice was as golden as his hair: “Good evening, Lorenz. I’m afraid we have just had our meal.”

Lorenz waved a hand in dismissal. “I am not here to dine, although I thank you for the invitation. Next time, perhaps. No, I am glad you have finished, for I wish for you to accompany me to speak to Professor Byleth.”

Ferdinand put his teacup down and patted his lips with his napkin. “Oh? Very well, but for what reason?”

“Are you aware that the Professor is ‘bygender’?”

“Yes, I am.” He tilted his head. Hubert huffed. Edelgard looked no less at ease. Aye, there was no way Lorenz was the only one not in the know about this! “Would you like to speak to them about it?”

“Yes. I am finding the whole ‘trans’ thing very confusing, you know. It seems in my ignorance I have offended Claude, and I would very much like to repair our relations.”

Hubert shut his eyes and chuckled. From his mouth, the noise was steeped in darkness. “It would, wouldn’t it?”

“Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean, von Vestra?”

Hubert looked at Edelgard, who looked back at him, and then turned her gaze to Lorenz. She took another bite of roast before speaking in her usual measured tone, “I believe a misunderstanding like this would be useful for you to help clear up, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand nodded and finished his tea. He stood up. He was still smiling peacefully, and stepped over to Lorenz’s side. “Very well, milady. Where do you think the Professor will be now?”

“I saw her heading towards our quarters or common rooms or some such place,” Lorenz waved another hand in thought before stepping out before he could risk being spotted any longer.

He trekked back to their quarters, now leading Ferdinand - he was already feeling calmer now he had such a gracious noble backing him up. Byleth was indeed in her quarters; she opened the door and looked between the two of them with the usual impassivity. 

Lorenz bowed quickly in greeting before he quickly got to explaining the predicament. “Good evening, Professor, I apologise for disturbing you at this hour. I am having a problem.”

She stared at him, making no attempt to move. Well, if she didn’t want to talk, she would’ve just walked away, so he continued. “I seem to have gotten into an argument with Claude, though I cannot for the life of me understand why. He refuses to explain himself! He simply said I should talk to you.”

Byleth tilted her head.

“It was about ‘trans’ or similar. It was about ‘trans’ being unusual.”

“Was that it…” Ferdinand commented, and Lorenz looked over to see his face was curled with sympathy. “Yes, I see why Claude is so upset, now.”

“You do? Well, why is he?”

He rubbed his chin for a moment. “Considering his status, it would be impolite of me to explain why.”

“Claude -”

“Professor. Forgive my indiscretion, but please reconsider your words.”

Byleth shut her mouth. Whatever she was about to say, it must’ve been sensitive; rarely did she pay that much attention to decorum.

Lorenz clicked his tongue. “Ferdinand, I do not appreciate being left out of this mystery everyone is so keen to hide from me.”

“I apologise, Lorenz. But please understand. Becoming privy to his secrets without his permission will surely not improve your current standing with him.”

“Very well,” he sighed. “Then, Professor? How do I improve my standing?”

“Saying being trans is unusual: faux pas,” Byleth answered flatly.

He pursed his lips. “It is? But it’s true, is it not?”

“No one appreciates being called unusual.”

Lorenz folded his arms and shifted his stance. Well, that was true. Of course, he’d never not been offended at being called abnormal. Yes, that made a little sense. “You are correct, Professor. I see. Oh Claude, how unlike you to feel bothered on behalf of others.”

Byleth and Ferdinand traded looks. Ferdinand said, “If I may suggest, you should apologise to him for that. Do not treat trans people any different from cis people, though a small subset of the population they may be.”

Lorenz gave Ferdinand a grateful, gentle smile. “Thank you, Ferdinand. I will give that a go. And thank you too, Professor. I will steal no more of your time.”

“It was nothing, Lorenz. Do tell me how it goes. I will return to my duties, then. Thank you, Professor.” Ferdinand bowed shortly and left; probably to find Edelgard.

Byleth nodded too. And then closed the door in Lorenz’s face. The Professor never changed.

A little restless from now knowing just how long Claude was going to take, Lorenz returned to his room. They were neighbours, so he’d fast be able to hear whenever von Riegan came back to his room. He whiled the time with his diary (and an air of incredulosity, as he explained to his dear journal, what kind of strange new things you learn every day) and roughly an hour later, there was the tell-tale click of the door next to his.

Lorenz was on the scene quick - Claude hadn’t even sat down yet. But he knew Lorenz was there. His suddenly stiff posture was evidence enough of that. He didn’t turn to face him.

“May I apologise, Claude?”

Now he did. There was an easy smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “That’s a start. Go on.”

Lorenz put a hand to his chest again, dipping his head in humility. Father taught him the correct way to apologise, after all. “I… had not realised the depth of your heart to be such a champion for the sensibilities of our minority fellows.”

Claude cocked an eyebrow.

He wasn’t smiling anymore, but rather than angry, he looked perplexed. He put a hand on his hip and leant on it. “Our fellows, hm?”

Lorenz paused in his speech. “Yes. That’s why I upset you, is it not? Because I called them abnormal, though they are truly no more strange than you or I.”

“_You or I_?”

“Yes, Claude. I -”

“Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, you really are dense, ain’tcha?”

“I am _what_.” Lorenz was very sharp! His grades were top of the class across all his relevant fields.

“So no one told you?”

“Told me what.”

Claude rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer. Amazingly, he was smiling. Yes, Lorenz surely preferred a smile to be on his face above all else. “I’m trans.”

His eyes almost bugged out of his head and he straightened up in shock. Oh. Oh dear. No wonder Claude was so rightly offended. “You are? I had no idea.”

“Lorenz…” Claude dragged a hand through his hair. He didn’t know if he should smack Lorenz or hug him, because he either didn’t consider Claude anything but a perfectly passing man, or he really was too dumb to have even thought about it. “Yeah. Duh. I’d hardly like to keep being friends with people who’ll be weird about it, and calling it abnormal is pretty much the start of that weirdness.”

“Why would I be weird?” And then, softer, “_We’re friends_?”

Claude threw him another one of those perplexed looks. “Uhh. Yes. I don’t know. I suppose you’ll start finding me girlish or stop seeing me as a man.”

Lorenz put his hands together into a sort of wring. “Claude von Riegan. I am _far_ more girlish than you will ever be. I was just writing in my diary, for Lady’s sake.”

“... You have a diary.”

“Yes. I make sure to write in it often. It’s a mindful, delightful way of keeping track of my thoughts and feelings, and from time to time I like to -"

Claude held a hand up. “Alright, Lorenz, I got it. You made your point. You can’t blame a guy for being on edge, but I guess you’re a kinder person than I took you for.”

“What is that supposed to mean! I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, am nothing short of a chivalrous gentleman who -”

“Who likes poetry and roses but somehow still had me convinced I was the feminine one in this relationship, yeah, yeah.”

“That is most certainly Hilda. If… If you’ll have me back, I mean…”

Claude squinted at him. “Have you back where? It’s not like you went anywhere.”

Lorenz sighed audibly in relief. A delicate smile spread over his lips, and he put a well-bred hand on Claude’s shoulder. “I suppose I didn’t, no. Thank you, Claude.”

“It’s nothing.”

“And, if there is anything I can do to help your trans, I -”

“Don’t push it, Lorenz.”


End file.
